


the project

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [35]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Vers is a project and projects get shut down. That doesn't stop Minn-Erva getting too close.





	the project

Minn-Erva stares at Vers after mentioning that she has been to Earth before hoping the conversation has been shut down. The human that she found there was different but nothing special. Vers has become a wonder of their civilisation's skill. She had been warned not to get too close Vers is a project and projects get shut down. It never stopped her. Minn-Erva simply finds Vers too fascinating to ignore. Each time should be the last but each time is different. New. Vers keeps drawing her in. It weakens her. 

"Hey, get strapped in."

That voice.

Minn-Erva suppresses a shudder.


End file.
